Pit's Diary
by E. Little River
Summary: WARNING! THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS! Each chapter is one page from Pit's personal Diary. He doesn't want anyone reading it... will you? (Check out my companion story that goes with this one: "Dark Fate"!)
1. December 1

December 1st, 2015

Hey, what's up Diary? Pittoo says that calling you a diary is girly and that it's stupid to even have one at all. But, I don't think you're stupid, so don't worry. I have a LOT on my mind. It is already December... and I forgot to get everyone a present! I have some work to do before Christmas. Christmas is the best time of the year, and I want to make everyone's Christmas special! I was going to send a letter to Santa today to ask for help. I made lots of copies on the new copier machine, so they wouldn't get lost in transit! Here, I'll tape one in so you can read it too.

* * *

Dear Santa,

I don't really want anything this year, but I need your help. I know you are REALLY busy, but I need to find gifts for all of my friends before Christmas. If you could write me back with ideas it'd be a BIG help. Good luck with your job, and I'll keep doing my best too. Here is the list of people I need gifts for:

Lady Palutena

Pittoo

Viridi

Medusa

Magnus

Phosphora

Arlon

Hades

Gaol

Pandora

The Chariot Master

Dyntos

Thanatos

Pyrrhon

Poseidon

Hewdraw

The Phoenix

Twinbellows

Cragalanche

and

Mr. Sakurai

That sums it up.

Your Angel Friend,

Pit

* * *

Lady Palutena had to help me with the writing part... But I signed my name and everything! Lady Palutena also told me that Santa doesn't always get the letters, so she would deliver a copy of mine to Santa personally! She is so cool... I can't believe Lady Palutena knows Santa! I haven't even gotten to meet him, but I KNOW he is real. I will write again tomorrow... and hopefully think of what to do about the present situation. Ha ha, get it? PRESENT situation. :) Well anyway Diary, I'm off to bed.

Until next time,

Pit


	2. December 2

December 2nd, 2015

Hi again, Diary. Today was a BUSY day! We started to decorate Skyworld for Christmas, and Lady Palutena said that because I am the Centurion commander, I have to step up and organize more. She has alot of faith in me, but I am not sure if I can handle this kind of responsibility! On top of that, I haven't figured out what to do about the gifts... Well, I did figure out ONE. I thought I could give Twinbellows two chew toys, so that neither head feels left out. I don't know if he would like that, but I will try to find chew toys big enough.

In any case, there is even more to do! Apparently Zeus and Hera, the KING and QUEEN of the gods will be coming over for Christmas dinner too! I don't even know what they would like, and I need to find presents for them! This is crazy... I have no idea what to do. Plus, there's something up with Pittoo. He has been avoiding his duties according to Viridi, and no one can find him anywhere. He even took off his laurel crown so we can't track him. I just hope Pittoo is alright. He acts all grumpy sometimes, but he is a really really good guy! Tomorrow, I am going to try to find him. Something must be wrong, and I need to do all I can to help.

Oh yeah, plus I saw some guy this morning, who was sneaking around. I haven't seen him before, and when I caught up to him, he was gone! I hope there isn't bad stuff going on. Maybe he was another god... It looked like he had powers of some kind, because he carried a tome. A horrible thought just popped into my head! Diary, what if that mysterious guy is Lady Palutena's... lover? I mean... I guess it isn't horrible. But why else would he sneak around? Why else would a strange man be in Skyworld... I hope that he has nothing to do with Lady Palutena! Well, I would be happy for her, I guess. I don't know why I'm so protective. She is strong, and can handle herself. It's just that the thought makes me sick to my stomach. Oh great, another problem I need to deal with!

I hope that you are enjoying this holiday season more than I am, Diary. It's off to a rocky start. Speaking of which, I'm also off to eat some ROCKY road... Lady Palutena won't notice a SINGLE scoop of ice cream missing... will she? I could probably even take two. No, no, I am being greedy. From now on, I need to spread more Christmas cheer. :)

Until next time,

Pit


	3. December 3

December 3rd, 2015

Well Diary, I haven't been able to think of any good gift ideas yet, but in the meantime, I am working on other stuff. I actually got the centurions into a literal decorating rhythm! We all listened to music as we worked on making Skyworld all ready for the Christmas season! We have big pine trees all over decorated completely, and streamers, and loads of candy canes! Every room in Skyworld has a theme, too. We have an angel room, a candy room, a Santa room, a Hanukkah room... Oh yeah, and we made signs! Although, I have a new problem... One of the centurions hid mistletoe above one of the arches in Skyworld! I would just take it down, but I don't know where it is... And there are THOUSANDS of arches... I could spend all day everyday searching, and I might not find it before Christmas! This is a disaster waiting to happen...

Anyway, Lady Palutena says that we are going to bake cookies tomorrow! I am so excited... I need to make sure not to eat them all before Christmas this time. Also, I saw the strange guy sneaking off this morning, as usual. I have to get that out of my head!

Oh, I know, I found Pittoo today! I really did! Turns out, he was hiding in the place I usually go to be away from everything. I talked to him a bit, and believe it or not, he is really depressed. I mean, Pittoo is a little grumpy most days, but nothing like this. He wanted to jump off the edge and fall to his death just to get away from the pain. I talked to him for a while, and found out that he is all upset because he is in love with someone... but he can't even tell them how he feels. Pittoo was super cryptic, so I don't know who he is in love with. I will talk to him more tomorrow, and maybe bring him a cookie! If I remember not to eat the cookie... Oh, or maybe if I go ahead and give him his Christmas present early, he'd perk up! The problem is, I still don't know what I should get him. I hope that this all works out. I am really scared that Pittoo might do something stupid or hurt himself. He is like my brother, so it is my job to help him through this. If I just find out who he loves, I might even be able to play cupid!

So today was a really busy day, Diary... and I feel like I only find more problems to solve. But I will push through it! :D I can make this the best Christmas ever, I know I can!

Until next time,

Pit


	4. December 4

December 4th, 2015

Well, Diary, I talked to Pittoo earlier. He really seems sad. I still don't know who it is that he is in love with. I really wish I could help him... Hey, maybe I should just ask him what he wants, straight up? He might dodge the question, but I'll give it a shot.

So about the mistletoe... I snuck of while the centurions kept decorating to look. You won't believe it, I found the mistletoe! I was so excited, but after I took it down, the centurions had all run off! Now they hung up 20 mistletoes all over! What am I going to do?!

I went ahead and told Lady Palutena what happened. She scolded me a little... It was horrible. I never like letting Lady Palutena down. I know she wasn't mean about or anything, but it really hurts to know I messed up the thing she asked of me. Although, what makes me EVEN MORE upset is seeing this guy with the tome of some kind. I don't like him sneaking around! He needs to stay away from me, Skyworld, the centurions, and ESPECIALLY Lady Palutena. Maybe I'm getting angry over nothing... but he's really starting to creep me out. Every morning he runs off. I have to catch him...

But today wasn't ALL bad. I figured out what I can get the Chariot Master! He really loves Phos and Lux, so I can get him a really nice, soft horse brush. I bet it feels great to be brushed if you're a horse... Oh yeah, I even found a nice shampoo for horses that make their coats really shiny. I picked up the two chew toys for Twinbellows, since I don't have a better idea. I wrapped all of the gifts, and made little tags too. I feel so good, two presents down- well... there's alot to go... I guess that i'm not close to finishing, but it's only the 4th! I can do it, Diary. Thanks for being such a good listener. My thoughts are usually long, and my day is so busy I don't have time to talk to anyone else about it!

Until Next Time,

Pit


	5. December 5

December 5th, 2015

Diary, you won't believe who Pittoo is in love with... It's Pandora! Isn't that crazy? I never expected that when he told me earlier. I managed to talk him into telling her how he feels. Soon, I'm actually going to be helping him go to the Labyrinth of Deceit! I am so happy for him! Plus, I think this counts as an early Christmas present. The only problem is that I can't tell Lady Palutena. But, Pittoo actually smiled! It was a miracle! He actually seemed excited to go and tell Pandora how he feels. I think I helped him a whole bunch.

Today, I even managed to find one of the mistletoe! If I keep this pace, all presents and problems will be accounted for! There is really Christmas in the air, Diary. I think that for once, everything is looking up. Everyone will get to be home for the holidays. Well, at Skyworld. But it feels like it's everyone's home. I would love to share this wonderful place, and these wonderful feelings with everyone! But I need to go, Pittoo is knocking, I'll be right back.

I am back. Though, Pittoo seemed less excited... It was almost like it was all an act or something so I would help him... HAHA, Pittoo wouldn't do anything like that, especially not at Christmas time. I wonder if he's seen the guy who leaves every morning. This morning he seemed like he was in more of a hurry than usual. I guess he hasn't really done anything... I will give him the benefit of the doubt. It's Christmas, after all! :D Speaking of, I wrote a song:

Jingle Bows

Jingle Bows

Shooting all the way

Oh what fun it is to fly with a Magnus Club today!

Oh...

What fun it is to slash

With Claws and Blades and Staffs

While Orbitars are following us as we tread a path

Jingle Bows

Jingle Bows

Here we go again

My Arms have Palms, and are strong, I don't want this to end!

What joy it brings to me

When all that I can see

Is weapons wrapped in shiny paper and addressed to me

Jingle Bows

Jingle Bows

...

I mean, I could have been working hard, but who would write such an original song? Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Diary. :)

Until Next Time,

Pit


	6. the author

Hello, reader. This is the writer. I regret to inform you that I need a break from this writing. I am dealing with medical problems. Recently, I recieved some rather horrible news. I am not leaving forever, but I am taking a break. Send me a PM if you have questions. I will do my best to give an update on Christmas. Otherwise, I wish you all happy holidays. I had an overarching plan that would end on Christmas, but now I am unsure what to do. Yet again, my sickness has messed up my life. I think I should stick to one shots from now on. I am so sorry.

-Author


End file.
